Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-121.235.33.162-20190720073349
Aaaaaaaand...ANOTHER SONG RECOMMENDATION FOR SOKEEFE! I know I post a lot, but I don’t know many songs... Anyway, this song’s called ‘True Colors’ by Alyssa Reid and some guy (I don’t know his name). The album’s called ‘Artists Against Bullying’, and I know bullying has nothing to do with it, but there are actually four artists in this song. The rap solo maybe could be Wylie...? Also, this song should be playing when either of them are unhappy, maybe for Sophie when she breaks up, and Keefe when one of the crew members die. Or if his mom dies, ‘cause I’m pretty sure deep down he still loves her. Let’s say Alyssa’s Sophie and the guy’s Keefe (and Wylie’s the rapper)... Lyrics Sophie (Alyssa): You with the sad eyes Don’t be discouraged, oh I realize It’s hard to take courage Keefe (the guy): In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it And the darkness inside you makes you feel so small Combo (Bold is the part where Keefe sings with Sophie): But I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors (And) that’s why I love you So don’t be afraid to let them show, your true colors True colors are beautiful Sophie: Like a rainbow (ohhhhhh), like a rainbow (ohhhhhh) Show me a smile then Don’t be unhappy Can’t remember when I last saw you laughing Keefe: If this world makes you crazy and you’ve taken all you can bear You call me up because you know I’ll be there Combo (same rules for the last combo): And I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors and that’s why I love you So don’t be afraid to let them show, your true colors True colors are beautiful (Wylie: Yeah!) Like a rainbow Wylie (Rap solo): Yeah, I see your colors though they appear to be different You should never be afraid because your difference is the difference way Living the time where to be yourself is hard The way you really feel can leave you emotionally scarred But, stay strong, stand firm, and never back down Being yourself is the only way to act now Trust me, I’m a fighter and a lover But the only time I fight is to reveal my true colors, you know (ohhhhhhh) Combo (this time, bold is when Sophie joins in and italic is when it’s only Sophie): I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors, that’s why I love you So don’t be afraid to let them show, your true colors True colors Are beautiful, like a rainbow (x2) (ohhhhhh | Wylie: I see your true colors shining through | Keefe: No woah ohhhhhh | Wylie: There’s a difference between me and you | Keefe: True colors, yeah, now x2) You with the sad eyes Wow. Looks longer than I thought. Oh, well, I know the line up there (^^) is complicated, so I might’ve got it wrong. I checked every line over and over, and I’m sweating, but I hope you enjoy! Luna Lovegood